True colors
by painted-darkness-together
Summary: Naruto and gang are orphans. they live in a temple where people pray like the living dead and have to do work worse than the living dead and eat rice that sometimes have maggots which sqirmed and eat the rice instead. And there's the new kids who came...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue, and we all go whoop! Whoop!**

The sun climbed slowly over the horizon and cast its long rays onto the solitary planet, slowly stretching out like an old lazy cat waking up from a nap. Birds started singing out their morning songs, green and brown can be seen as trees and earth put on their familiar colors to prepare for the day. And a pleasant day the beginning seems to promise. Bright blue sky, a few clouds dotted it like sheep over a meadow of blue grass. Oh yes, it is such a beautiful...

"SASUKE! NARUTO! YOU TWO RETARDED ASSHOLES! GET BACK HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

Morning.

Thanks a lot, you two.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" two voices can be heard in union as both figures skirted the gentle hill and slide down the next to a stop. With their scrawny bodies moving with uncannily same yet swift movements, Naruto and Sasuke managed to lose their pursuer in the mud pit and ended up somewhere in the bushes behind the temple. Mr. Harada never did finish his sentence though.

"Did you see that? That fat ass was screaming like a girl seeing a rat!"

"Damn myself if I didn't! Man, if only Garaa could see that! It'd make that beating worth it!"

A long, deep chiming of the bell told the twosome that prayers were beginning. It wouldn't matter if they didn't go, but hey, when you're nine and you see everyone muttering some beautiful words to an amazing statue, you'd surely want to follow, right? Well…maybe _I _wouldn't…but since you live in a temple, then you might as well pray, right? Whatever, and besides, Naruto and Sasuke were already standing on tiptoes at the water fountain stationed right beside the praying platform (yeah, they're just that short.) splashing water onto their sweaty faces and pretty much each other's (hey, you supposed to wash up, not drown each other down!)

The praying platform is just a bit of floor a few steps above the temple's dusty grounds, with four large pillars at the corners to support the roof (or how are you gonna pray when it rains? Use an umbrella?) At the front was the statue of god, his hands pressed together in a prayer's seal, the palm-to-palm way. Made from good bronze, he seemed peaceful, contented to listen to the people praying for the world's sake, others' sake, and for their own sake. Naruto and Sasuke often hid behind Him, as if thinking he could protect them from anyone, anyone at all. At least, it felt safe, cozy, if to put it simply.

Late monks, workers from the nearby factory where they made shoes and something other stuffs, housewives coming in from their daily morning groceries, probably a few foreigners who heard of the temple filled the platform like the way you put chocolate in a box. All neat and regular, with Naruto and his best pal somewhere in the middle to avoid having Mr. Fat ass behind from dragging them out by the ears without anyone noticing.

"COME OU-"

"SHHHH!" the irritated hiss of the mass warned Mr. Fat ass off, for even the manager of the temple is not allowed to disturb a praying session for any reason short of a fire emergency. Naruto couldn't resist sticking his tongue out. Sasuke had to control himself by covering his mouth. Both got the warning hiss from two monks in front, which calmed them down a bit, but I can still hear Sasuke's giggle. Silence fell upon the myriad of people; the air suddenly became super still…

_Oh lord the great lord_

_We have come thus far_

_To seek thy wisdom_

_To find our freedom_

_May the kind lord_

_Give His devoted love_

_Spare our sins_

_And let little we can atone_

The calm yet soothing voices soar high up into the sky, maybe high enough for Him to hear. The words were beautiful, pleading, yet humble all the same.

_Deliver us from evil_

_And not lead us to temptation_

_Ahem._

The prayer was over, the people were free to roam the world now, with a purer, more contented heart. Naruto and Sasuke, most reluctantly, heaved their little bodies up and quickly darted for the staircase that leads to the smoke room. It was time for work.

Naruto, Sasuke, Garaa, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Temerai were orphans. They were adopted by the temple in an act of charity, but of course, it was actually to work their ass off for the temple as slave. The manager, Mr. Fargashii, better known as Mr. fat ass, was cruel and fat and super nasty to the poor kids. Sure, he allows them to go to school, but it was only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The rest of the day, and the days when there wasn't any school, they work till they are out of sweat to sweat.

Taking turns, they'd sold joss sticks, sold money paper (for burning, not for buying stuff) scrubbed the floor, swept it, mopped it when they could get a mop from stingy fat ass there, cleaned the furniture too, a lot of other stuff like deliver some sort of temple things to people in the neighboring village or in the village here itself. Most of the time, it would be Naruto and Sasuke, or Sakura and Ino and etc. they all took turns in pairs, so that everyone gets a fair chance to ride the bicycle.

Yeah, it was fun, but it's not like they didn't suffer at all…

**Reviews, flames, I dun know, but just say something 'bout it! XD dun know, it's kind of rushed through…XD**

**Ok, the next chapter will be by painted-dreams (which will definitely be better) so enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, blood-darkness-child here. This totally awesome chappie is by my dear friend painted-dreams and damn it's awesome!**

**Anyways, enjoy it!**

Sakura sniffed the air tentatively, her button nose wrinkling up. How she hated the smell of burning joss sticks which never failed to make her light headed and nauseous. Even after years of growing up at the temple, try as she might, she just could not get used to the intoxicating smell. The only reason why she was in the prayer hall was because the prayers were always so amusing- to her at least.

Childish a past time as it might have been, Sakura thought it was a hundred times better then Sasuke and Naruto, who never failed to run away at every chance they got. However, Sakura thought of them as rather untrained homing pigeons. They would run away, but never failed to come back.

Sakura shushed her thoughts as Ms. Hitomi knelt before the statue and closed her eyes in deep prayer.

"Please give me a husband this year-"Sakura snorted. It was the same wish from last year and the year before last and the year before and – (I think you get my point.)

"Maybe if you slept around a little less." Sakura muttered softly. Practically the whole village knew that Maya Hitomi did guys by the dozen. Finding a boyfriend was difficult, what more a husband? Sakura's gaze trailed off Ms. Hitomi's disappearing back view as she tottered out of the temple's old and dusty red doors. _Pray harder next year, _Sakura thought smirking.

Old Mr. Sato was next. Sakura's heart went out to him. Poor Mr. Sato- his wife had died and his two children had left him. Sakura could not help but stifle a sob. In that way, Mr. Sato and she had something in common too. They were both orphans, in their own way.

"I pray that my children are doing well, and for their well being," Mr. Sato pleaded softly. So noble, Sakura thought. They've abandoned you and yet you still pray for them. You still love them so when they've done something so unforgivable to the person that had raised them and cared for them when they were young. The world can be so unfair sometimes, Sakura thought, her pixie like face creasing up with worries and thoughts that some one her age should not have been through.

A cloud of dust floated up onto Sakura quietly. Before she knew it, she let loose a enormous sneeze which was anything but quiet. She cursed inwardly and bit her lip. Her cover was blown!

"Sakura, I know you're there. Come on out, child." Old Mr. Sato spoke kindly and his warm and reassuring voice lured Sakura out like a mouse to a grain of rice. Sakura stepped out from behind the statue and shuffled her feet sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to…" Sakura trailed off, remorse filling her heart.

"It's all right, child. Things can get pretty boring down here, I reckon." Mr. Sato's eyes sparkled with a tinge of mischief which was still present after so many years of slogging his guts out working. Sakura nodded but something marred her solemn apology she was about to make. Her stomach gave a loud growl and she grinned and clutched her stomach with embarrassment. Mr. Sato smiled knowingly and began to unwrap a small lunchbox with 3 rice balls packed neatly inside. He sat down and held one out to Sakura who took the proffered rice ball with great gratitude.

"How do you like it here, Sakura?" Mr. Sato asked, his face filled with concern. Sakura gave a noncommittal nod and replied, "It's great." But her tone said otherwise and Mr. Sato understood.

"That bad, huh?"

"No, no, Ojisan. I like it here! You mustn't think I'm ungrateful or anything." Mr. Sato looked unconvinced but he let the matter drop. They resumed eating their rice balls in silence, not because they had nothing to say to each other but because each was living in their own world.

Halfway through the rice balls, Mr. Sato suddenly turned to Sakura.

"Have you ever felt like escaping this place?"

**R&R, or there will be no mercy…XD**


End file.
